


You won't croc by yourself

by erniepi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erniepi/pseuds/erniepi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20:37<br/>Bellamy</p>
<p>20:37<br/>why is there a pair of green crocs next<br/>to the front door??</p>
            </blockquote>





	You won't croc by yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Short first attempt at writing, so I apologize. Fiercely inspired by the haters and how beautifully we turned that hate into humor.

 

 

 

**Bellamy**

 

15/04/2016

 

18:15  
i’m going to Walmart to some grocery  
shopping before heading to work.

 

18:15  
need something???

 

18:17  
nope

 

18:18  
you’re gonna tell me once i’m there

 

18:18  
aren’t you?

 

18:18  
maybe :)))

 

18:19  
but honestly, i don’t need anything

 

18:20  
okay

 

 

____

 

20:37  
Bellamy

 

20:37  
why is there a pair of green crocs next  
to the front door??

 

20:46  
sorry i was busy

 

20:46  
they were on sale

 

20:46  
and i read somewhere they were really  
comfortable

 

20:47  
so i thought ‘what the hell’ and bought them

 

20:47  
what the hell

 

 

____

 

**Princess**

 

17/04/2016

 

10:47  
omg bell

 

10:47  
stop moving all over the place

 

10:48  
i can hear your stupid crocs from here

 

10:51  
can you smell the vanilla pancakes too?

 

10:51  
and fresh-made coffee?

 

10:52  
if you get your ass out of the bed you  
can get some

 

10:53  
forget it

 

 

 

____

 

**Lexa Quill**

 

22/04/2016

10:52  
Hi Clarke

 

11:16  
Hi!

 

11:17  
hi

 

11:17  
look, there’s gonna be a Les Mis play  
at the theatre this weekend

 

11:18  
and i was wondering if you’d like to come

 

11:18  
i was going with my cousin but she cancelled  
today so i have a free ticket

 

11:18  
and i thought you’d love the story

 

11:19  
sure!

 

11:19  
when is it, exactly??

 

11:20  
saturday at 8pm

 

11:20  
it works perfect for me

 

11:20  
meet you there?

 

11:21  
perfect :)

 

11:21  
7:30pm at the Olympia?

 

11:22  
okay

 

11:22  
see you :)

 

 

____

 

13/05/2016

 

19:10  
hey

 

19:10  
i’ll be by your place in about 10 min

 

19:10  
so be ready

 

19:11  
we can’t be late

 

 

19:12  
can i fake an allergy so i don’t have  
to go?

 

19:12  
nope

 

19:12  
you promised me

 

19:13  
and my friends are dying to meet you

 

19:13  
see you in ten

 

 

 

____

 

14/05/2016

 

01:13  
soooo????

 

01:16  
so?

 

01:17  
did you have fun?

 

01:18  
yes, kinda

 

01:18  
your friends are fine

 

01:19  
though i don’t think bellamy likes me

 

01:20  
picking a fight over literally anything  
is how bell shows affection

 

01:21  
give him time

 

01:22  
sure

 

 

 

____

 

**Bellamy**

 

14/05/2016

 

 

01:24  
thoughts about lexa?

 

01:25  
she’s intense

 

01:26  
but maybe because it was her first time  
with the group

 

01:27  
do you think she could be the one?

 

01:33  
why not?

 

01:33  
night, princess

 

01:34  
night bell

 

 

____

 

**Lexa Quill**

 

01/06/2016

 

 

17:32  
i thought you were already at home

 

17:34  
i lost the bus sorry

 

17:34  
you already there?

 

17:35  
yes i’m with bellamy

 

17:35  
so please get soon because this  
is awkward

 

17:36  
and why is he wearing crocs????

 

17:37  
‘cause he’s an old man trapped  
in the body of a 26-year-old  
teacher

 

 

 

____

 

**Princess**

 

07/06/2016

 

17:25  
Clarke

 

17:25  
why is there a pair of blue crocs next  
to mine?

 

17:28  
they were still on sale…

 

17:31  
lexa said that i couldn’t seriously  
be thinking about buying ones

 

17:31  
that nikes were better and also on sale

 

17:32  
but i realized i wanted crocs

 

17:32  
i’ve been wanting them for idk how long

 

17:33  
so i broke up with her and bought them

 

17:35  
princess

 

17:35  
that’s a conversation i want to have  
tête à tête

 

17:36  
yeah, me too

 

17:36  
i’ll bring turkish

 

 

 

____

 

**Bellamine♥**

 

15/06/2016

 

12:34  
@ walmart

 

12:34  
need something?

 

12:36  
cheerios

 

12:36  
again?

 

12:36  
we bought last week

 

12:37  
and we ate them ;)

 

12:37  
oh right

 

12:37  
i’ll buy two boxes

 

12:38  
hahaha i love you

 

12:38  
you too :)

**Author's Note:**

> If this wasn't so bad, please leave kudos and/or comment! I am belldmyblake on tumblr, in case you want to say hi :)


End file.
